Total Pokémon Island
by ManaphySeaPrince
Summary: On Total Pokémon Island, 26 contestants will be fighting for 10 million dollars. Find out who will win.
1. TPI Episode 1: Meet the Campers

"Welcome to Total Pokemon Island! I'm your host, Arceus. On this new show, 26 Pokemon will be competing for a cash reward of 10 million dollars!" the host says. Arceus is standing on a dock at TPI, waiting for the contestants. The first boat pulls into the dock.

"Here's our first challenger," Arceus introduces the Pokemon. A green Pokemon with a hard red belly steps out. His eyes narrow as he steps down. "This is TPI?" he asks, starting to frown.

"Yep. Do you not like it?" Arceus does not looked pleased. "Fine then, who are you?"

"Larvitar," the Pokemon answers. He puts his suitcase down and stands alone.

Arceus scowls. "Mean competitors already. On this show I was hoping that besides gaining 10 million dollars, Pokemon would gain friendships and a few romances, but now I see enemies are a strong option, too."

Larvitar chuckles. "You got that right."

Arceus sees the next boat. "The second Pokemon is…Jumpluff."

A blue Pokemon with three white puffs on its head bounces over happily. "Hi, I'm Jumpluff! And I'm, like, SO excited to be here!" She bounces over next to Larvitar. He looks unhappy.

Buizel comes out of the boat next. He is an orange weasel with a big yellow float around his neck. "Hey guys, what's up? I'm here to win, and I'll do just that!" He holds a surfboard in one hand and walks down the dock, confident that he'll win.

"That guy's way overconfident," Larvitar mutters. Jumpluff nods in agreement.

Buizel stands next to them. Arceus looks at the next contestant. He is a big brown bird with an incredibly long, pink beak. He looks very fierce, and his suitcase is full of swords, knives, and other weapons. "This is Fearow, a strong warrior," Arceus introduces Fearow. Arceus looks a little bit scared himself.

"Nobody messes with me," Fearow growls. He pushes Buizel and Jumpluff over.

A yellow Pokemon with a red star on its forehead walks up. "My name is Kadabra," she says. "I'm a magician, and if anyone thinks I look weak, think again. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Arceus looks determined not to be bored. "Next up is Spoink!"

The gray pig bounces around on her spring for a while before getting tired. She rolls her pearl around on her head and springs over to the group of campers.

"I'm Cubchoo," says a small white bear with a light blue head. He looks innocently at Arceus and then sneezes on Arceus by accident. Bad first impression.

"Hi! I'm Spheal, and I'm practicing this move Rollout. It's so fun, because I'm spinning in circles and everything and-" a small round blue Pokemon says before she is interrupted by Arceus.

"Look, I want to get through these interviews fast. I had a long day practicing my script," Arceus says, remembering how he had to practice his script until he memorized it. Bad memories.

Wormadam came in next. She was wearing a very green, leafy dress with white flowers on it. Charmeleon came after her, and he was pretty friendly but also had some strategies already worked out.

After that came Delcatty, who was a bratty model. Golem came after her, and he was the battle champion of the region. He also had quite a temper. Next came Shieldon, who had a big smile on his face and also a very big head. He took it as a compliment and walked to the other campers.

"I'm Carvanha. I'm allergic to peanuts, so don't give me any…or Chesto Berries, for that matter," says the fish Pokemon. His jaws were incredibly huge and sharp. He swam up onto the dock.

"I'm Goldeen. I'm a professional swimmer. I hope there are lots of water challenges," Goldeen says. She swims up next to Carvanha. Pawniard comes in next. "I'm a highly trained soldier, here to fight until the end," Pawniard says. He does a flip and lands perfectly in the middle of the campers.

A green Pokemon with junk spilling out of his side comes in. "I'm Trubbish."

Delcatty wrinkles her nose. "Ew, he smells terrible."

Next up is a round white Pokemon with pointy spikes all over. Her red eyes shift back and forth nervously, looking at the other contestants. "I'm Silcoon," she says. "I hope I evolve into a Beautifly soon, this form can't even do anything…" she mutters to herself.

"This is Slowpoke," Arceus points to a pink Pokemon yawning on the dock. The tip of his tail is white. Slowpoke says something that can't be heard and then rolls over to the dock, not wanting to get up.

"That guy looks lazy. Wouldn't want him on my team," Pawniard protests.

Buizel nods in agreement. "Me neither, Pawniard."

Pawniard and Buizel smile at each other.

A pink Pokemon with an incredibly long red tongue jumps off the boat. "I'm Lickitung. I have a spatula, and I'm not afraid to use it," she says jokingly.

A little green bug squirms up onto the dock. "I'm Caterpie," he says. "I hope I can win and-"

Caterpie is cut off as a Darmanitan steps on him. "This is the place? Awesome! I hope I can win."

Darmanitan walks over to the other Pokemon. Caterpie peels himself off the board and wiggles over to the others.

A pink, floating, puffy ball Pokemon comes in. "I'm Jigglypuff," she says. "I LOVE singing! It's just so fun and all."

Arceus looks past her at the next Pokemon. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Everyone was staring in awe, jealousy, or just because they had nothing better to do. She stood in front of everyone. "I'm Phione," she announces. "I hope I can make lots of friends and maybe even win. I hope we'll all have a great time."

Everyone cheers. Phione is a very positive thinker. "Only three left to go," Arceus's positive mood was back again. "This is Murkrow."

A small black bird walks down the dock. She had a gleam in her eyes that kind of scared you a little bit. She looked like a troublemaker.

"I'm Patrat!" says the small, brown Scout Pokemon. He looks really hyper and does a bunch of jumps before somersaulting backwards into the water by accident. "Oops."

Arceus announces the grand finale…not so grand, but a finale nonetheless. "This is Musharna. She creates dreams. Without her, you'd have nightmares…MWAHAHA-"

"Actually, there are more Musharnas than just me. You don't need to worry about anything, I'm only a dream making beginner anyway."

"That's the conclusion to our very first episode! Bye!" Arceus concludes.

Author's Note:

I will have author's notes at the end of every episode, yes. It's not really important if you want to skip this episode. It's just a bunch of boring introductions. I had trouble making it slightly interesting.

Poor Caterpie…Darmanitan ended up stepping on him. Kind of funny, though. What's Caterpie going to do about it?

If you like this series, I'll be making more, so keep on reading!


	2. TPI Episode 2: The Jump of Doom

"CAMPERS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Arceus's voice blasts over the speakers. "HELLO?"

"We hear you loud and clear!" Golem shouts angrily. Fearow flew beside him with a ticked off expression on his face.

"Both of you, calm down. Arceus just wants to talk," Charmeleon tries to calm them. It doesn't work. Golem and Fearow round on him. "Listen up, punk," Golem growls. "Nobody tells me what to do."

"Me neither, loser," Fearow sneers. Spheal rolls up. "Guys, just let it go," she says.

Golem punches Spheal backwards and Fearow starts attacking Charmeleon.

"BREAK IT UP!" Arceus's voice rings through the speakers again. Larvitar looks miffed now. "I hate that host."

Goldeen is polishing her horn down by the lake. Carvanha peers out from behind the bush. _Wow,_ he thinks. _She is beautiful_. Then Phione goes for a swim and Carvanha's eyes shift to her. Obviously, she's really pretty, too. Goldeen starts swimming. Even if Phione is good looking, Carvanha knows that he wants Goldeen.

"This will never do. I mean, look at this. The cabin is a mess!" Delcatty whines loudly. Kadabra looks like she's about to punch Delcatty. She's heard enough whining.

"Hey guys! I made my puffs SO much puffier!" Jumpluff says, bragging about her puffy puffs. Wormadam doesn't look like she cares, but just walks toward the mess hall.

"BREAKFAST IS READY, CAMPERS, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO STARVE, WHICH I'M ASSUMING YOU DON'T, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" Arceus shouts through the speakers. Slowpoke yawns and goes back to sleep.

Once everyone was at breakfast, Arceus explains about a new feature on the show. "Listen up, everybody. You see that portapotty over there? Since we couldn't afford anything else, that's where you'll do confessionals."

"What are confessionals?" Spheal asks, still rubbing her bruise from earlier.

"Confessionals are when you want to confess something. We have a camera in there, so you can record your thoughts without others hearing them…mostly."

(Confessionals appear in **bold**.)

"**Wow…this feature is lame. But at least I can get away from those other lunatics, like Delcatty…she's a natural whiner," Kadabra confesses.**

"**I want to evolve so badly! I feel useless…" Silcoon says. She starts daydreaming about evolution.**

"**This feature is pretty neat," Shieldon admires the confessional. "The only bad thing is that it's in the portapotty…they couldn't afford anything else? Really?"**

"**I want to win this thing, so nothing will stop me!" Spoink says cheerily. "Nothing can stand in my way!"**

"**I'm scared of Darmanitan," Caterpie confesses. "He squished me before and I-" Caterpie is cut off as Darmanitan opens the confessional and sits on Caterpie. "Wait, did I just hear something squeak?" Darmanitan wonders. He sits up and there is Caterpie. "AGH! BUG! BUG!" Darmanitan picks up Caterpie and flushes him down the toilet.**

"**I kind of like this, though it smells in here. It's nice to get away sometimes," Musharna says. Suddenly there's a splash and Caterpie comes out of the toilet. Musharna falls over and faints.**

"Now that our first few confessions are over, I'll be splitting you up into two teams," Arceus explains. "We'll have the Deadly Dialgas and the Powerful Palkias."

"Okay," Trubbish says. He dips his pancake into the trash can before shoving it into his mouth. Several Pokemon are heard vomiting.

"On the Deadly Dialgas, we'll have Buizel, Golem, Patrat, Wormadam, Cubchoo, Jigglypuff, Delcatty, Silcoon, Pawniard, Lickitung, Larvitar, Goldeen, and Kadabra," Arceus states. "On the Powerful Palkias, we'll have Trubbish, Charmeleon, Murkrow, Spoink, Musharna, Spheal, Fearow, Shieldon, Darmanitan, Caterpie, Jumpluff, Phione, and Carvanha."

**Phione smiles. "I got put on the Palkias? That's a perfect place for a water Pokemon."**

**Caterpie squeaks in fear. "I'm on the same team as Darmanitan?" He falls backwards into the toilet.**

"**I guess I'm a Palkia. Don't care, as long as I win," Fearow says.**

"**I'm separated from Fearow, even though we became friends fast. I'm sure we'll both be the final two in this show, though," Golem says confidently.**

"**I'm going to WIN!" Buizel emphasizes the last word.**

"Okay, both teams are going to meet me at the cliff. Today's challenge: The Jump of Doom. There's a hoop in the pond at the bottom of the cliff. The objective of the challenge is to jump off the cliff and land in the hoop. If you land in the hoop, you get two points. If you land in the pond, but not in the hoop, you get one point. If you smash your face into the ground, that's your problem and not mine, no points. And if you chicken out, you wear the chicken hat of shame," Arceus finishes dramatically. Or at least he tried to.

There are gasps around the whole room about how dangerous the challenge was. But everyone still met at the cliff.

Arceus was glad to see everyone. "Glad there's no chickens yet. Jumpers, get ready to jump! Palkias, since you're based off a Water-type, you guys go first."

Charmeleon and Darmanitan exchange a glance. They're both Fire-types, and definitely don't want to go first.

"I'll chicken out," Charmeleon mutters dejectedly. Darmanitan nods and follows Charmeleon.

"Two chickens from the Palkias already?" Arceus looks shocked. "They don't even have any points yet!"

Phione wants to change that. She jumps and flips around in the air before landing perfectly in the hoop. Carvanha does the same. Palkias have four points.

Fearow goes next for one point. Musharna scores one, Jumpluff scores one, Spheal gets one, and Trubbish face-plants into the ground. He is later seen wrapped in bandages and on a wheelchair. Murkrow jumps for a point.

Only Shieldon, Spoink, and Caterpie remain from the Palkias. Shieldon wasn't a great diver and chickened out. Spoink dove in for a lucky two-points, and Caterpie dove.

Caterpie continues to fall. He hits the water with a splash for one point. The Dialgas are up now. Golem goes for two points, Patrat and Jigglypuff each getting one point right after him. Larvitar looks at the water and chickens out. Buizel scores two points.

Cubchoo falls and hits the ground, Silcoon gets a point, Goldeen gets two points, Pawniard gets one point, Kadabra gets a point, Wormadam gets a point, and Delcatty chickens out. Lickitung is the very last diver.

"I can do this…I can do this," Lickitung tried to tell herself.

**Lickitung looks worried. "It was really hard and all, being the last one…I had to do it."**

Lickitung jumps and falls. She gets one point.

Arceus starts calculating point totals. "Let's see, The Palkias have 12 points. Not so great. Next, the Dialgas have 13 points. Which means victory goes to the Deadly Dialgas! Powerful Palkias, you've lost the challenge. Meet me at the campfire ceremony tonight and I'll explain what happens now."

At the campfire ceremony, the Powerful Palkias were not happy about themselves losing. Most of them were glaring at Charmeleon, Darmanitan, and Shieldon, but a few were angry at Caterpie. "Listen up, Palkias," Arceus gets their attention. "Here at the campfire ceremony, we bring the losers from each challenge. Notice that I have twelve marshmallows on my plate. Marshmallows represent safety on Total Pokemon Island. Each camper except one will receive a marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow goes home."

Arceus clears his throat. "There is also something called invincibility in this game. Invincibility is given to those who do well in challenges. Invincibility means that you can't be eliminated that round. So, anyone from the Palkias who got two points, grab a marshmallow. I'll call your names to receive them. Phione. Spoink. Carvanha."

Arceus pauses here. "Those three did well in the challenge and now have marshmallows. Let's see who we have left…Jumpluff, Fearow, Spheal, Charmeleon, Shieldon, Trubbish, Caterpie, Darmanitan, Murkrow, and Musharna."

Arceus holds up his plate. "These marshmallows go to: Murkrow, Musharna, Fearow, Jumpluff, Spheal, and, surprisingly, Trubbish. I have four of you left…this marshmallow goes to Caterpie," Arceus has two marshmallows left, and Charmeleon, Darmanitan, and Shieldon wait to see which one of them goes home.

Arceus flips a marshmallow to Charmeleon. "Your flame would've died if you had jumped, so you're safe. And last of all, this marshmallow goes to…"

Shieldon and Darmanitan look at each other.

**Darmanitan looks freaked out. "Man, I am so scared."**

**Shieldon bows his head. "I'm just a chicken. I wasn't meant to last long here."**

Arceus finishes the sentence. "…Darmanitan."

Darmanitan jumps up. "YEAH!" Shieldon looks crestfallen.

"**First one out? I knew it would happen, but I didn't want it to…" Shieldon starts to cry.**

Arceus walks to the dock. "Shieldon, walk the Dock of Shame. The time has come."

Shieldon is still crying on the Boat of Losers.

"Find out who will lose next time on TOTAL….POKEMON….ISLAND!" Arceus says dramatically.

Author's Note:

I'll admit that I'm sad to take Shieldon out of the game so early…he's actually a nice guy.

But he still chickened out. And I can't get Darmanitan out too early, or else who will accidentally harm Caterpie?

It's kind of funny how Caterpie got flushed down the toilet by Darmanitan…the poor bug gets bullied all the time.

Who do you think will get out next?


	3. TPI Episode 3: Awakeathon

"CAMPERS! WAKE UP! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!" Arceus yells. Again, the campers look annoyed. It's just the morning drill.

**Pawniard shrugs. "It's normal for me. I always had to get up early when I was a soldier."**

**Golem is mad again. " As soon I get my hands on Arceus I'll-"**

The campers all met in the mess hall. Wormadam looked bored as Jumpluff chattered to her. Kadabra was using her spoon to eat the cereal. Musharna tried to tell her that wasn't how you use TwistedSpoon but she wouldn't listen.

Slowpoke was missing breakfast because he was just laying there. Arceus drags him in by the tail. "As embarrassing as this is," Arceus says, "Slowpoke missed breakfast yesterday, so I miscounted. We had twenty-SEVEN campers at the beginning. Which is why the Palkias get a second chance with Slowpoke."

Slowpoke looks embarrassed. "Sorry, guys, I wasn't actually invited on the show. It's just…my family's poor so they stole a boat and brought me here."

Arceus was surprised. "Your family was able to steal a boat? And they brought you here? Normally I wouldn't let you stay, but seriously, that takes MAJOR skills."

Slowpoke brightened. "Really?"

Arceus frowned. "Wipe the smile from your face and you can stay."

Slowpoke frowned like Arceus. "Okay."

**Slowpoke smiles. "I'M STILL ALLOWED HERE? I didn't even participate in the last challenge."**

Caterpie didn't look happy. "I wish we had Shieldon back instead of getting Slowpoke…that was just weird."

Darmanitan looks down. "Did I hear-AH! BUG! KILL IT!" Darmanitan steps on Caterpie. Caterpie falls to the ground.

Arceus snickers. "He doesn't even realize that the bug is on his team," he laughs again. "That's just funny."

Suddenly the campers start to feel sleepy. "Huh? Why am I getting sleepy? I just woke up," Pawniard comments.

Buizel looks at Pawniard. "Hey, Pawniard. I just had a great idea. Since we're friends and all, why don't we form an alliance?"

Pawniard starts to grin. "I accept. Let's be Team Mystery, since nobody knows about our alliance."

**Buizel is grinning. "That guy is awesome, strong, and smart. Everything you want in a good friend."**

Jigglypuff and Jumpluff are together now. It looks like they've become good friends. "Hey, Arceus," Jigglypuff says to Arceus, "what's today's challenge?"

Arceus chuckles. "You've already started today's challenge. Staying awake. I spiced your food with stuff that'll make you sleep faster. Good luck in the awakeathon!"

Pawniard's grin slowly fades. "That's why I felt sleepy. That jerk is cruel!"

Golem laughs. "Staying awake? How much easier can you get?" Right after he says it, Golem falls asleep.

Arceus's voice is on the speakers again. "25 campers left awake."

A few hours later, Jigglypuff, Jumpluff, Spoink, Cubchoo, Spheal, Trubbish, Lickitung, and Wormadam are all asleep. "That's 17 left." Larvitar's head fall over and he snores. "16."

**Carvanha's eyelids are halfway shut. "Good thing I can stay awake a long time…I think that I'm going to win."**

Goldeen is asleep now. Shortly after, Delcatty and Silcoon are out. "13 left. Let's see who we have. From the Dialgas, Buizel, Kadabra, Pawniard, and Patrat. From the Palkias, Fearow, Charmeleon, Carvanha, Caterpie, Darmanitan, Phione, Murkrow, and Musharna.

Caterpie is snoring now. 12 Pokemon left.

Murkrow paces back and forth, trying to stay awake.

Charmeleon is staring directly at his fiery tail.

Carvanha is going for a night swim.

Arceus counts his numbers again. "Wait, I said 12 before, and I only counted 11 of you, so…AH!" Arceus looks over his shoulder to see a sleeping Slowpoke. "Duh, how could I miss that?" Arceus mutters.

Charmeleon's eyes feel dry and he closes them for a moment. They don't come back open.

Arceus chuckles. "Hahahaha! It's fun to watch them fall like bowling pins."

Musharna is now deep in her own dreams. Buizel falls down. Phione, Kadabra, and Fearow get out at the same time.

Arceus is still bored from watching Pokemon sleep, but he pretends to be enthusiastic. "Now we're down to the best of the best! We have 5 Pokemon left. 3 Palkias, 2 Dialgas. Oh, never mind, Darmanitan's asleep."

Pawniard tries staring down Murkrow but it doesn't work. He gets out. Murkrow wrinkles her eyes and laughs, but falls down to the ground afterward. Now it's Patrat vs. Carvanha.

**Patrat is yawning. "I have the worst insomnia on our team. It's actually just an issue for me, so I can't believe I made it th-" Patrat starts snoring.**

Arceus shouts into the speakers. "CARVANHA IS THE WINNER! THE POWERFUL PALKIAS WIN! DEADLY DIALGAS, MEET ME AT THE CAMPFIRE!" Even though he's shouting, most Pokemon don't wake up over sleep deprival.

The Deadly Dialgas are at the campfire the next day, because most of them were sleeping before.

Arceus even looks tired. "I had to keep track of you while you were staying awake, so I had to take a medication that would keep me awake. I still feel sleep deprived, so let's get to business. Marshmallows go to: Patrat, Pawniard, Buizel, Goldeen, Larvitar, Kadabra, Delcatty, Wormadam, Lickitung. We now have Golem, Jigglypuff, Silcoon, and Cubchoo left. Silcoon and Cubchoo, here you go. The final marshmallow goes to…."

Golem and Jigglypuff stare at each other. Golem is pounding his fists together. Jigglypuff is humming nervously.

"….Golem."

Golem grabs the marshmallow and walks off. Jigglypuff is about to burst into tears before Arceus ushers her to the confessional. "Say your last words, Jigglypuff."

**Jigglypuff is sniffing. "I'm just sad I didn't make it further….WAAAAHH!"**

Soon enough, Jigglypuff is on the Boat of Losers as it sails off. Arceus creates a new rule.

"Okay, from now on, because I feel bad about the last two crying losers, I'm letting the losing team vote off who they don't want anymore. Got that, campers?"

The campers all nod. Jumpluff looks miserable.

"This should make it more fair and also more interesting…but mostly interesting," Arceus says. "I'm quite curious to see who each team votes off."

Jumpluff is back in the Deadly Dialgas' cabin. "I'll miss you, Jigglypuff…I really will."

Author's Note:

Weird twist with Slowpoke sneaking past the first challenge, huh? So his family is a bunch of thieves…that's weird for Slowpokes.

I'm kind of sad Jigglypuff got off, too. She was a good friend to Jumpluff, and even though I didn't think she'd make it far, she's a likeable character. Goodbye, Jigglypuff.

And who will get off next?


	4. TPI Episode 4: It's Dodgeball Time!

It's the middle of the afternoon. The twenty-five remaining campers are either excited for today's challenge, scared about it (Caterpie freaked out about it), or just bored. Wormadam was flipping through the newspaper.

Goldeen had already sat down when Carvanha sat next to her, putting his plate down. She looks at him, then goes back to eating. Carvanha sighs. How will he impress her?

Cubchoo returns to the lunch table with a tissue box in hand. Everyone knows he needs it more than they do. He blows his nose so hard that he stumbles over. Poor guy.

Murkrow is looking at Golem and Fearow at the table. They're talking about battle strategies they've used in the past. Murkrow walks over. "Hey, Fearow. Can we talk for a moment?" she asks. Fearow whips around. "Sure, just make it quick."

Murkrow leads Fearow outside. "So what do you need?" Fearow questions her.

"I know you wanted an alliance with Golem. But face it, he's on the other team. I think that together, we could form an alliance. You're really strong, I've already seen that. I'm not as strong as you are, but I'm good at making strategies for these challenges. I know we'll make it far if we work together," Murkrow promises.

Fearow thinks about it for a moment…him and Murkrow.

**Fearow shrugs in the confessional. "I think she's smart and all, and I'm strong and smart, too. I think I'll go for an alliance. Besides, I mean, Murkrow is kind of good looking…a little small, but she's still good looking."**

Slowpoke is looking at the sky. "I got here illegally, I skipped the first challenge, Arceus let me in, and I'm still here? Man, I am SO lucky!"

Pawniard and Buizel are eating lunch in their new secret area. Pawniard announces the start of the meeting. "This is the first meeting of Team Mystery. We're both here, and we're both going to make it far. Right?" Pawniard asks.

Buizel grins. "Right!"

"We need a plan for making it far. It's not just carelessly hoping to reach the end. We have to plan who we want out," Pawniard says. "Who do you think we should get out?"

Buizel frowns. "We're already losing, but if we lose again, I say Wormadam has to go home. She hasn't done anything besides read the newspaper! She's not a good fighter, strategist, or a good friend. She's completely antisocial."

"That's a bit extreme, but I agree that Wormadam has to go," Pawniard finishes. "End of meeting."

Caterpie sighs. "Whew, Darmanitan isn't around here. I better hide in the Palkias' cabin where I should be. Just as Caterpie opens the door, Darmanitan steps out and squishes him.

Darmanitan looks down. "Did I step on something?" He sees Caterpie. "AGH! BUG BUG BUG! KILL IT!" He throws Caterpie and the poor green bug lands in the portapotty.

"**WHY?! WHY ME?!" Caterpie moans.**

Kadabra is yet again using her TwistedSpoon to eat her cereal. Musharna tries to protest.

"A TwistedSpoon is a valuable item. Treat it with respect!" Musharna says.

"Shut up and let me eat," Kadabra says, pushing Musharna away.

Meanwhile, Larvitar is doing some training.

"Ha! HEYAH! Hwa!" Larvitar says as he hits the punching bag that he brought. He wants to be the strongest Pokemon. Golem walks up behind him. "Hey, kid. Let me show you some techniques."

Golem shows off in front of Larvitar. Larvitar watches in awe. Golem walks away as Larvitar tries some of Golem's new moves.

"CAMPERS! MEET ME IN THE GYMNASIUM! TODAY'S CHALLEGE IS A GAME OF DODGEBALL!" Arceus shouts through the speakers. Caterpie barely manages to crawl to the gym. When the campers are all gathered, Arceus explains the rules.

"The rules for today's game are: it's Dialgas vs. Palkias. You throw the dodgeball at Pokemon on the other team. If they get hit, they're out. If they catch it, the thrower is out. Understood?"

"Yeah. I understand," Charmeleon nods. The other campers agree.

"Okay then. Begin the dodgeball tournament!"

Lickitung whips the first ball at Spoink. Spoink jumps up and catches it. Lickitung is out. Goldeen hits Carvanha, who was going to hit Pawniard. Fearow does that for him. Buizel gets angry at hits Fearow. Murkrow gets angry and hits Buizel. Lots of hits.

Patrat gets revenge by hitting Murkrow. Delcatty, Wormadam, Caterpie, Silcoon, and Cubchoo all get out. Larvitar hits Jumpluff with one of his new moves before getting knocked down by Charmeleon.

Darmanitan and Kadabra are intensely focused on getting each other out. Darmanitan throws a ball, but it's caught. He gets out!

"Let's see how many we have left. Dialgas: 4. Palkias: 7. Powerful Palkias are beating you, Deadly Dialgas!" Arceus says.

"They had more members than us in the first place!" Kadabra growled at him.

"**I hate our host," Kadabra says.**

"**I can't believe I'm still in…my Speed stat isn't honestly that high," Musharna says, surprised.**

"**Let's take those Dialgas down!" Phione cheers.**

Musharna jinxed herself in the confessional and gets hit. Slowpoke still just lays in the corner. Goldeen sees him, but as she throws her ball at him, Slowpoke whips a ball at her with his tail. He grins as he rolls over and the ball misses.

Kadabra hits Trubbish and Spoink. Charmeleon throws a ball at her, but it misses.

"Dang it, I could've gotten her out," Charmeleon says disappointedly.

Spheal and Golem both get out. It's down to Kadabra vs. Charmeleon, Phione, and Slowpoke.

Kadabra gets a hit on Phione before she can dodge. "Yes!"

Charmeleon gets hit in the face. It's down to Slowpoke for the Palkias. Kadabra knows he isn't a threat and lightly throws the ball at him. Slowpoke uses telekinesis and sends it back. It's victory for the Palkias.

"**WHAT?" screeches Kadabra.**

"**Everyone underestimated me. So I won," Slowpoke grins.**

"Deadly Dialgas, meet me at the elimination ceremony tonight," Arceus says. He leaves the gym and waits by the campfire.

Now the voting will begin:

**Larvitar looks kind of angry. "I know Kadabra did the best this challenge, but she's too creepy and weird. I want her out."**

**Buizel frowns for a moment before his decision is made. "Me and Pawniard did think about sending Wormadam home, and she really sucked in today's challenge. This is our chance!"**

**Pawniard clashes his fists together. "Wormadam's going home."**

**Kadabra sighs. "I think Cubchoo is weak and disgusting. I'm voting him off."**

**Cubchoo sniffs. "Pawniard's too strong. If I make it to the finals, I don't want to be facing someone that scary!"**

**Wormadam looks bored again. "Kadabra."**

**Delcatty is polishing her nails. "It's a simple answer, really. Golem has anger management issues. We all know it, and I want him off."**

**Golem growls. "Kadabra might have underestimated Slowpoke, but Wormadam? She's about as useless as Silcoon. But if Silcoon evolves, she'll actually be helpful. Bye, Wormadam!" he grins evilly.**

**Goldeen thinks her choice over for a moment. "Silcoon hasn't done much, I hate to say it. I'll vote against her."**

**Silcoon blurts out her answer. "Wormadam."**

"**I think Pawniard should go home. That guy is small but deadly. A truly deadly Dialga," comments Patrat. "Voting against him is my choice."**

"**I want Kadabra to go home. he completely lost it for us!" says Lickitung.**

"The voting is finished. Claim your marshmallow when I call your name: Goldeen. Lickitung. Buizel. Delcatty. Larvitar. Patrat. Cubchoo. Golem. Silcoon. Pawniard. There is only one marshmallow left, but Wormadam and Kadabra are still here. Who will go home?" says Arceus.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

Wormadam frowns deeply. She isn't happy to be in the final two. Kadabra bows her head, hoping she doesn't go home.

"….Kadabra."

Wormadam scowls and heads for the confessional.

"**This place SUCKED! I'm never coming back," complains Wormadam. "You hear that? Never."**

Arceus finishes up. "Kadabra, you barely stayed in. But good job on underestimating Slowpoke, you'll never make that mistake again, right?" he snickers. Kadabra growls and stalks off.

"Who will be the next loser on TPI? Find out next episode!" Arceus concludes.

Author's Note:

Wormadam was just here so I could use her. She wasn't a very interesting character, and she was completely bored. So I ended her misery by kicking her off the island.

Caterpie is still being harmed by Darmanitan. Wow, lots of excitement. Two alliances in the game now: Pawniard and Buizel, and now there's Murkrow and Fearow. What will Murkrow and Fearow call their alliance? Hm…still undecided.

Keep on reading for the next episode of Total Pokemon Island!


	5. TPI Episode 5: I'm Flying!

"Hi, Pawniard," Buizel says to his friend. The two of them are sitting together on the bench. "Yesterday's challenge was fun, huh?"

"Not really. I practically popped all the dodgeballs with my claws. Look how ridiculously sharp these things are!" Pawniard holds out his claws for Buizel to see.

"I guess so. Those are sharp," Buizel pulls his hand back. It was pricked by Pawniard's claw.

"You better see Arceus about that. It's bleeding," Pawniard says worriedly.

Just a small distance away from where Pawniard and Buizel were talking, Slowpoke was out in the sun. Slowpoke yawns and starts snoring. Murkrow and Fearow peer out from behind a bush. "Now's our chance," Murkrow whispers. They jump out of the bush and startle Slowpoke.

"AH! BLOODY MURDER! BL-oh, it's just you. That was mean," Slowpoke gave them a big frown. Fearow and Murkrow snicker as they walk away.

In the meantime, Silcoon is training against Goldeen.

"That's it. You need to know stronger attacks," Goldeen figures out. Recently she and Silcoon had become friends and she had been helping Silcoon get stronger in hopes that she'd eventually evolve. Silcoon's only attacking moves were Tackle and Poison Sting, which didn't give her much variety or power.

"Okay, let's battle one more time," Silcoon says exhaustedly. She obviously needs to rest, but she wants to evolve so badly that she keeps on fighting.

Goldeen and Silcoon train for several more minutes. Eventually, they give up and decide to come back to it the next day. Trubbish is taking a shower now…in garbage.

"Wow! An old soda can!" Trubbish exclaims. "I can add it to my trash pile!" he stuffs it inside himself….ewww.

Golem is grumbling to himself. "I should be on the same team as Fearow. There's nobody good to ally with on this team. It's so stupid," he says angrily. "I just want the money so I can get out of here!" he starts stomping on the ground. He storms into the Deadly Dialgas' cabin.

Caterpie is in the Powerful Palkias' cabin, hiding under his blanket. He's still scared to death about Darmanitan. Darmanitan comes into the cabin with a bag of chips. He sits down on Caterpie's bed to eat them. Unfortunately for the little bug, Darmanitan sat on him too.

"HELP!" Caterpie squirms around helplessly. He eventually gives up and lies there, wishing Darmanitan would get up.

"Hey, Cubchoo," Spheal says. Spheal and Cubchoo are both talking to each other. They've become friends during their stay on Total Pokemon Island. Cubchoo still has a cold, though. Spheal hands him a tissue box as he sneezes. His eyes water and he picks out another tissue.

Delcatty is sitting peacefully in her cabin. She is trying to look her best. There's no special occasion, no reason at all to look good, she just likes looking her best.

**Delcatty is staring at the camera. "Why not look my best?" she says. "I want to be perfect, and I'm already so close." She strikes a pose for the camera.**

"**What am I going to do?" Carvanha says. "Goldeen spends more time with Silcoon than anyone and I want her to pay attention to me. I just don't know how to impress her."**

"Hey campers, it's Arceus here. The next challenge awaits you on the roof," Arceus calls. It appears he's fixing the speakers, they're not working properly.

"What could he possibly want?" Larvitar says, annoyed. Lickitung flips her tongue around, also annoyed.

"Today's challenge is skydiving!" Arceus shouts. "The last Pokemon to land gets automatically eliminated. Sounds fun, right?" Arceus doesn't wait for them to answer. "If you land before the loser, you're safe! Congrats! No ceremonies tonight, I'm busy fixing my speakers. Good luck!"

"**I'm not a heavy Pokemon! And I'm afraid of heights! What am I going to do?" says Silcoon hysterically.**

All the campers board the plane, some looking uncertain (but mostly Silcoon) and the anonymous pilot flies them up higher and higher. Charmeleon gets airsick and vomit flies out into the sky. Arceus is cleaning out the speakers as vomit lands on him.

"Oh (bleep)!" Arceus says.

"Everyone grab a parachute!" shouts the pilot. "Last Pokemon to land is automatically out. JUMP!"

The Pokemon all jump (or fall, in Silcoon's case). Silcoon is paralyzed with fear and is clinging to Spoink with her spikes.

"Watch it, will you? That hurts!" Spoink complains, clutching her side as she knocks Silcoon off. Silcoon goes spiraling down into the sky.

**Spoink has spikes in her side. "Silcoon, as soon as we finish this challenge, I'm going to kill you," Spoink says. She pulls out another spike. "Ow!"**

Golem is the first to land with a thud. Trubbish is loaded with garbage and hits next. Slowpoke falls on top of Jumpluff forcing her down faster.

"Wow, I'm moving fast!" says Jumpluff cheerfully. Slowpoke and Jumpluff land next to Kadabra, who recently arrived. Delcatty lands, and after her, Phione and Musharna come down. Pawniard and Buizel come together. Murkrow and Fearow arrive while flying.

Larvitar and Lickitung land next. "Great job," Lickitung congratulates him. Larvitar nods in acknowledgement.

Darmanitan lands with a terrified Caterpie clinging to his back. Charmeleon lands after them. Goldeen lands next.

Spheal and Cubchoo land next to each other. "Hey, that was fun!" Cubchoo cheers. Spheal is happy, too. "Can we go again?"

"No," Arceus's cold reply comes from under a blanket of Charmeleon's vomit. Charmeleon looks over sheepishly.

Carvanha is about to land when he gets tangled in a Chesto Berry tree.

"Oh no. My allergies!" Carvanha's allergies start to take effect as he struggles to get untangled. Goldeen gives him a fin and pulls him down. Carvanha is puffy and still sneezing a little bit.

"Thanks, Goldeen. I really needed that help," Carvanha says, embarrassed.

"**I definitely like her. And at least I got her attention by activating my bad allergies," Carvanha says brightly.**

"**He's a nice guy, but he's got to be more careful," Goldeen says.**

Spoink bounces down. Only Patrat and Silcoon remain in the sky. Suddenly Silcoon starts to glow a bright white. Her oval shape with spikes begins to change into a body with large wings. She evolved into Beautifly!

"YES! I EVOLVED! YEAH!" Beautifly is so excited that her wings begin to beat, keeping her in the sky. Patrat passes her up as he falls.

"No! I can't lose now that I evolved," Beautifly says. She speeds down, passing up Patrat. "Dang it, I'm going to lose!" Patrat says sadly. Beautifly lands in the crowd. Patrat lands next to her.

Arceus speaks through his cover of vomit. "Patrat, immediate elimination. Dock of Shame is that way.

"**I want to say that I had a great time here. If I had to pick anyone to win, it would be Cubchoo. I pity the guy with his cold so much that I want him to win," Patrat says in the confessional. "I'll miss this place."**

Patrat walks down the dock and onto the Boat of Losers. He sails away and everyone waves. Nobody really wanted Patrat to be gone, even if some of them were glad it was him rather than themselves.

And that's the end of Episode 5.

Author's Note:

Patrat was a good character to have in. I knew I'd have to get rid of him at some point, but he was a good guy.

Darmanitan sat on Caterpie. All I'm going to say is LOL.

Silcoon finally evolved into Beautifly. Go Beautifly, you're actually useful now!

Who do you want to win?


	6. TPI Episode 6: The Maze of Fear

"Hello, campers. Today's challenge is going to be-" Arceus's voice breaks off as he realizes that no Pokemon are in the camp besides him. He's about to turn and go back into his cabin when all the Pokemon jump off the roof and scare him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHH!" he screams. He runs inside and closes the door. Golem is laughing so hard that he rolls over. Arceus then comes out with an annoyed expression. "If you think you can just scare me because you don't like me and get away with it, you're wrong. I'm going to make _your_ challenge scary and see how you like it," he tells the campers.

Caterpie is already regretting his decision.

"**I really only did it because everyone else was and I didn't want to be left alone at night. So when it came time in the morning to jump down, before I could do anything, Darmanitan stepped on me before he jumped. What's up with Darmanitan?" Caterpie asks.**

"What kind of scary thing do you have planned?" Murkrow sneers. "It can't be that scary, after seeing what scared you."

"Yeah. Hahaha!" Fearow laughs.

"Uh, guys, he's serious about the challenge," Larvitar says. Phione, next to him, nods.

"Right, of course," Fearow mutters. "It still can't be that bad."

"Today's challenge is the Halloween Maze. I was going to save it for October, but you pranksters are asking for it. Everybody will be put at random locations in the maze, The goal is to find your way out. And obviously, I have some stuff in there…heh heh heh."

"**I'm so scared," says Jumpluff, looking frightened.**

"**Why did we have to pull a prank? We have to do a Halloween maze now. I'd rather do a regular challenge, this is bound to be boring," Charmeleon says. "Arceus's props can't be scary."**

"Okay, let's see…I have each Pokemon's worst fear on this paper. I'll make sure to place the Pokemon conveniently by their worst fear. They thought I wasn't good at this, huh? This'll show them," Arceus says darkly.

Spoink is bouncing along in the maze, walls on both sides of her. Suddenly, ahead of her was a large robotic monster with razor blades! She runs away screaming in terror. The monster chases her.

Delcatty found a mirror by herself. She laughs. "This isn't even scary, why is there a mirror here?" Suddenly she sees her distorted reflection, making her look incredibly ugly. "AHHH! MONSTER!" Delcatty says.

Buizel is standing by a pool, surfboard in hand. "Cool, a nice pool to surf on. How is that going to be scary?" he laughs. He starts surfing, but after a while, he gets tired. Just when he's about to get out, a tidal wave comes and pulls him back in. When he's back under, he sees a bunch of Sharpedos. He's scared of them because he was attacked by one as a kid. He flails around helplessly as they tug at him.

Trubbish looks around to find himself in a shower. He begins to look nervous. "Why am I in a shower?" The water turns on…full blast. Trubbish is squirted with clean water. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

The first out of the maze is Delcatty. Once she arrives, she jumps on the mirror, smashing it. "No! That was expensive!" Arceus says. "Just joking, good job, Delcatty."

Next comes Carvanha, who was stuffed in a room full of peanuts. He is all puffy and is sneezing like crazy. "Why'd you have to go for my allergies?" he complains. Arceus tells him that he only knew about Carvanha's allergies and didn't know how to torture him.

Pawniard comes out, looking tired. "We lost the battle," he says, then collapses on the ground.

"Maybe I went too far with him…take him away, medical servants!" Arceus commands.

Most of the other campers have escaped now. There are only a few left in the maze: Trubbish, Buizel, Slowpoke, Beautifly, and Jumpluff.

Slowpoke is running on a treadmill. "Huff…huff…huff…"

Jumpluff is walking through a field of crops. "What's so scary about this?" she says. "I'm not complaining, though, I don't want to be scared."

Suddenly the scarecrow turns its head toward Jumpluff. She freezes. "Was that-" The scarecrow jumps off its post. It's actually a Cacturne! Jumpluff runs and screams. Cacturne chases her around. Meanwhile, Buizel is being pulled by Sharpedos.

"Ah! He-help!" he splutters. The cut on his hand reopens. He forgot about the cut from when Pawniard accidentally sliced him. Red blood starts to flow around in the pool. "AH!" Buizel yells.

Beautifly looks around. She looks down at herself. White round body, some spikes…she's turned back into a Silcoon! "No! WHY?!" says Beautifly. She tries to squirm out, but she's strapped onto the wall.

**Beautifly scowls. "Arceus, that's cruel."**

**Caterpie looks squished. "Darmanitans…that's my fear."**

**Darmanitan looks slightly disoriented. "I saw a bunch of versions of me in the maze…surrounding a bug…eek, I hate bugs."**

Trubbish is slipping around in the shower. "No…I've been cleaned. Suddenly Jumpluff bursts into the shower and hides behind Trubbish. Cacturne runs in after her.

Jumpluff is terrified. "Trubbish, help!"

Trubbish sighs and punches Cacturne. "Ow, I'm just an intern," says Cacturne, rubbing his cheek.

Trubbish and Jumpluff make it out together. Arceus announces the Pokemon who haven't escaped. "Slowpoke is still running, Beautifly is still de-evolved, and Buizel is being attacked and he's bleeding?! We've got to get him out!"

The Cacturne intern runs back in. minutes later, he's dragging out Buizel. He's fainted, and he's got bite marks all over. He's bleeding like crazy. "Were those real Sharpedos?" the intern asks.

Arceus frowns. "There were Sharpedos in the pool? That explains the blood and bite marks. Cacturne, tell the Sharpedos that they're fired."

Cacturne looks horrified at the thought of going near Sharpedos. "We never hired the-"

Arceus looks ticked. "DO IT!"

Cacturne goes running into the maze. Beautifly is flying toward the exit and beats Slowpoke to it. Arceus finishes the contest. "Okay, the Powerful Palkias lose. Meet me at the campfire and Dialgas, take care of Buizel."

Spoink curses. "Beautifly made it out? What if I get eliminated? I still haven't gotten revenge on the pathetic bug."

Arceus wraps up the announcements. "Carvanha gets invincibility because he was the first Palkia out of the maze."

At the ceremony…

Arceus looks up from the pile of votes. "Okay, I have all the votes here in this pile. Carvanha, take your marshmallow, you can't get off," he says. Carvanha grabs the marshmallow. "Okay, now take your marshmallow when you're called. Charmeleon, Caterpie, Darmanitan, Musharna, Phione, Murkrow, Spheal, Jumpluff, Fearow, Spoink. Okay, Trubbish and Slowpoke, you two are left. One of you goes home tonight," says Arceus seriously.

**Trubbish looks down. "What do I gain from this? I'm clean and I might go home."**

**Slowpoke's natural smile disappears. "I knew getting here illegally wouldn't pay off."**

Arceus holds the last marshmallow up. It has an orange glow because of the campfire. "This last marshmallow goes to….."

Trubbish looks squeaky clean. Slowpoke is chattering his teeth in fear.

"….Slowpoke. Nobody can forget how he completely won the dodgeball tournament. Trubbish, you're going home," Arceus says.

Trubbish looks devastated. He walks to the confessional.

"**I can't go home looking clean! I won't be allowed in the house smelling clean…thanks a lot, Arceus," Trubbish pouts.**

Arceus looks up at the camera. "Find out who will leave the island next time on Total Pokemon island!"

Author's Note:

I will say I'm very sad about eliminating Trubbish. He had an interesting personality, even if he was a disgusting slob. He just made sense to get out.

Heh…so Darmanitan is afraid of bugs, eh?

I feel bad for Buizel. He's not going to be in good condition for the next few challenges…actual Sharpedos?! And now we have Cacturne the intern here at the island, I might use him if I have a need to…or if I just feel like it.


	7. TPI Episode 7: The Desert Trap

"Ha! We took out the trash last time. Literally!" Fearow says. Murkrow grins.

"Now that Trubbish is gone, the camp will finally smell better. The only bad thing about last challenge is Buizel…we don't know if he'll be ready for the challenge today," Murkrow says.

Fearow thinks. "If we don't have any use for him, if we lose, why don't we vote him off?"

Murkrow cackles. "I'm definitely in."

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Buizel is laying down in bed. Pawniard is kneeling by the bed.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Pawniard asks worriedly. Buizel nods his head weakly.

**Buizel is in his wheelchair. "I'm not okay," he groans.**

The Cacturne intern comes in. "Excuse me, Pawniard, I need to see if he'll be ready to participate in today's challenge. Arceus's orders," Cacturne says. "Do you want to be in the challenge today?"

Buizel shakes his head. He's feeling completely miserable. Pawniard and Cacturne both leave.

Cacturne stops in at Arceus's cabin. "Hello? Arceus?" he calls.

"What do you want?" Arceus says grouchily. Cacturne answers calmly. "Buizel won't be participating in the challenge. And because I've been doing your work like a slave, I want to make today's challenge."

"It's cool with me, I didn't have anything planned anyway," Arceus grumbles. "But make it painless, we got some angry letters about Buizel."

"I will," says Cacturne.

In the center of camp, Musharna is teaching Kadabra how to use a TwistedSpoon. "There you go," Musharna says gently.

"Why are you teaching me how to use a TwistedSpoon? I'm on the opposite team," Kadabra points out.

"I know, but I felt like I needed to show you," Musharna says. She then leaves for the Palkias' cabin.

"Hm…my flame has never been this small before…must be from all the cold and no heating in this camp," Charmeleon says. "I know! Lickitung's probably cooking up something, so she'd need a fire. I could just borrow it...I feel weird borrowing a fire."

Lickitung is, as Charmeleon thought, cooking over a fire. He politely asks her and she just walks away to the Dialgas' cabin.

Lickitung opens up her suitcase and takes out a spatula. She starts whipping it around like a ninja. "Nobody messes with the Spatula Ninja! Hya!"

Cubchoo looks up at her blankly. He blows his nose. Lickitung is looking at Cubchoo awkwardly. Cubchoo blows his nose again, and Lickitung walks back toward her cooking fire. Charmeleon is still heating his tail.

"Yawn," says Slowpoke, rolling around in the sun. He can't believe that the Powerful Palkias didn't vote him off! Then he just goes back to sleep.

"EVERYONE! LISTEN UP! _I'M_ MAKING THE CHALLENGE TODAY!" Cacturne calls through the speakers.

Everyone groans. Buizel comes out on a wheelchair with Phione pushing him.

"Hey, thanks, Phione," Buizel say to her. She smiles shyly back. Buizel is puzzled, but then he realizes that she likes him. He starts to grin.

**Phione is smiling shyly again. "Okay, so I like him a little bit."**

"Today's challenge will be set in a desert, because those are my favorite places. You will have to escape from the desert today. I'll have some mean obstacles in there, though…they're going to be mean," Cacturne says.

"But Arceus told us that the challenge would be painless," Jumpluff points out.

"I'm not Arceus," Cacturne tells her.

Everyone is placed at random points in the desert. Buizel is left at camp with Cacturne and Arceus.

Slowpoke is rolling around in the sand. "I won't survive here! NO!" Suddenly Slowpoke sees a figure walking toward him. It's a Mandibuzz. Mandibuzz are angry birds that prey on weak Pokemon. He gulps. The Mandibuzz sees him and starts to fly after him. Slowpoke runs the fastest he's ever run before, which is still not fast.

Lickitung immediately sees the end of the desert. That wasn't hard. She shrugs and walks out, getting the Deadly Dialgas first place. Murkrow and Fearow are working together to get out of the desert.

"We have to go that way," Fearow argues to Murkrow. She shakes her head in disagreement.

"It's definitely that way. I'm positive," Murkrow says. They split up and discover that both of their ways were correct and they've escaped.

The angry Mandibuzz are stationed all over the desert. They want to find weak Pokemon to prey on. Slowpoke eventually makes it only because he was running. Spoink bounces her way out, and to Spoink's annoyance, Beautifly just simply flies out.

**Spoink grumbles. "I hold grudges. For a very long time."**

Jumpluff and Musharna both also float their ways out. Pawniard makes it (he is doing his very best, covering for Buizel, too). Larvitar, Golem, Delcatty, Phione, Darmanitan, Charmeleon, Carvanha, and Kadabra have made it out. Only Caterpie, Goldeen, Cubchoo, and Spheal are still in the desert.

Cubchoo sneezes really hard, propelling himself into a Mandibuzz. The result is serious injury. Spheal rolls her way out of the desert. Soon enough, Goldeen finds her way out, but shortly after, Caterpie saves himself.

"Okay, then, since Cubchoo didn't make it out, the Deadly Dialgas lose. Powerful Palkias, good job, guys," says Cacturne. "Arceus will meet the Dialgas at the campfire because I have stuff to do."

At the campfire, the Dialgas were pretty angry. Mostly at Cubchoo, but some were angry at Goldeen because she was the second last out.

"Let the voting begin!" Arceus says. The voting indeed begins.

**Cubchoo gulps. "I guess the only way I'd make it is to vote off Goldeen. Sorry, nothing personal, Goldeen."**

**Goldeen frowns. "I'm a fish. Deserts just aren't my strength. I'd have to vote off Lickitung. She's a spatula ninja now?"**

**Lickitung looks confident. "First one to make it out. I vote off Golem. I'm taking pity on Cubchoo because he got attacked."**

**Buizel is in his wheelchair. "Okay, sorry, Cubchoo, but you did terribly. My vote is against you."**

**Pawniard looks serious. "I think Cubchoo is the most strategic move. He's not a good player, that's all," Pawniard says.**

**Golem looks angry. "The stupid little bear lost! Cubchoo's going home!"**

**Kadabra sighs. "Golem is just too much muscle but no brain. I want him gone."**

**Larvitar sits on the chair before he answers. "Cubchoo."**

**Beautifly is unhappy. "All right, if I make it farther, which I know I will, I don't want to be facing Golem. The guy's too strong."**

**"Golem," Delcatty says quickly.**

"Alright, the votes are in. Take a marshmallow if your name is called: Pawniard, Buizel, Kadabra, Delcatty, Larvitar, and Beautifly. No votes against you. Next marshmallows go to Goldeen and Lickitung, who received a vote each. Cubchoo and Golem, you each received three votes. We need a tiebreaker, so anyone who didn't vote for them, please revote now," Arceus says.

**Goldeen is happy. "I'm still in!" she cries happily. "I'll vote off Golem. He's too mean."**

**Lickitung frowns. "Cubchoo. He's kind of weak."**

**Cubchoo sighs. "This seems totally unfair, but since I didn't vote for Golem, I guess I have to."**

Arceus receives the three new votes. "Okay, then. Our final marshmallow goes to…."

Golem looks slightly nervous. Cubchoo looks surprisingly confident because of his new vote.

Arceus tosses the last marshmallow. "…..Cubchoo."

"WHAT?!" shrieks Golem. He punches Arceus in the face before storming off to the boat.

"I'm not even a voter…glad that guy's gone," Arceus says weakly.

**"I am going to find whoever voted me off….I will find you!" Golem yells.**

"Whoa there, big rocky guy. You can leave now," Arceus says. Golem leaves.

Author's Note:

Whoa. Okay, I bet Golem getting out was completely unexpected. But the campers were right, he was a threat to everybody. And Cubchoo's last vote…let's say it was luck.

First voting ceremony with a tie…that's new.

I'm wondering who I should get out next. You'll find out in my next episode.


	8. TPI Episode 8: Old-Fashioned Tag

"I think we should be Team Shade," Murkrow says to Fearow. "How about you?"

Fearow has been distant all morning. Besides Murkrow, his best friend was Golem. Fearow was seething with anger inside, wanting the pathetic little bear called Cubchoo out.

**Fearow is steaming mad. "First Golem gets put on the other team, then he gets out by a little bear who can't cure his cold? What's with this game?"**

Meanwhile, Caterpie and Beautifly had recently allied, calling themselves Team Bug. Darmanitan was out to get Caterpie one way or another, and Spoink was definitely going to hold a grudge against Beautifly for some time.

Caterpie and Beautifly are each on opposite teams, but hey, they're desperate.

Now three alliances are in the game: Team Mystery, Team Shade, and Team Bug. Who will last the longest?

Buizel is still in the infirmary. He should be ready right after this challenge. Pawniard promises to do good and stay in for him.

"**I need to keep Team Mystery strong," Pawniard says. "The only way to do that is to stay in as long as I can."**

"**I think Kadabra's finally using her TwistedSpoon right. Yay!" Musharna exclaims.**

Cubchoo is walking around the camp, finally arriving at the Deadly Dialgas' cabin. Spheal hands him the tissue box before leaving for the Powerful Palkias' cabin. Murkrow and Fearow have been spying on her the whole time.

"She's the one we need to get out," Murkrow realizes. "Everyone pities the cute little bear with the cold, but his best friend is completely vulnerable!"

**Fearow cracks a grin. "That's the Murkrow I like."**

Goldeen is sitting by the Dock of Shame, just dangling by the lake.

"Uh, hey," Carvanha says, coming up right next to Goldeen. She looks at him before talking.

"Hi, Carvanha. What do you need?" she asks him nicely. Carvanha is temporarily unable to speak. He is astonished by her beauty.

Carvanha decides that he just needs to get it out. "I wanted to know if you'd go out with me."

Goldeen looks stunned.

"**I did not see that coming," Goldeen says, still looking slightly surprised. "But he's not a bad guy, I kind of like him."**

She smiles sweetly at him. "Of course!"

Charmeleon is working on his battle moves. "Fire Blast!" he shouts as a jet of fire streams from his mouth.

"**I'm really getting excited now. I think I'm close to evolving," Charmeleon says happily.**

"CAMPERS! MEET ME IN THE CENTER OF CAMP FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! ARCEUS OUT!" Arceus yells over the speakers. Half the campers imagine they'll be deaf at the end of the show.

The campers form a circle around Arceus. "Okay, listen up, everybody," he says. "Your challenge for today is a game of tag, with slight rule modifications. We'll have one tagger from each team. The gym will be divided in half, each game taking place on one side. The tagger from the Palkias tries to tag all the Dialgas, and the tagger from the Dialgas tries to tag all the Palkias. The tagger from the Palkias is Fearow. The tagger from the Dialgas is Delcatty. Palkias, go over there with Delcatty. Dialgas, stay here with Fearow. The goal for the tagger is to tag everyone. The goal for the others is to stay in the game for five minutes. GO!"

Fearow flies forward and smacks down Cubchoo with as much force as possible. The Chill Pokémon was crying.

"It's a game of tag, not whack down your enemies!" Arceus calls in to Fearow.

"Sorry!" Fearow calls back, hiding a grin.

"**Ow," Cubchoo says, rubbing his head. "Fearow's a big jerk."**

Delcatty is scoring left and right. From the Palkias, Slowpoke, Musharna, Caterpie, Spheal, Jumpluff, Carvanha, and Darmanitan have already been tagged. Only Murkrow, Spoink, Charmeleon, and Phione are still left running.

"Delcatty is really fast," Phione says to Charmeleon, panting as they both narrowly escape from Delcatty once more. Delcatty ends up accidentally ramming Spoink, getting her out.

"**What am I, the new Caterpie?" Spoink sighs. "First Beautifly spikes me, now Delcatty rams me…I know what you feel now, Caterpie."**

Fearow has taken action now. He's tagged Beautifly, Lickitung, Goldeen, and Kadabra. Pawniard and Larvitar are the only two left because the Dialgas were completely sucking before and Buizel's in a wheelchair.

"We've got to work together to outsmart him," Larvitar tells Pawniard. The soldier nods and does a triple flip before landing behind Fearow, confusing him on where to go. The five minutes are up, and the taggers don't get invincibility because everyone isn't tagged. Since the Dialgas tagged more players, they get invincibility, though. Phione, Murkrow, and Charmeleon get invincibility from the Palkias.

"GAME OVER! PALKIAS, MEET ME AT THE CAMPFIRE!" Arceus yells. The campers are all complaining about how loud the speakers are.

At the campfire ceremony…

"Arceus, I don't think it's fair that we are here. We have more Pokémon left in the game," Phione says.

Arceus doesn't seem to care. "I know, but the Dialgas tagged more and that's how I felt like doing things today."

"It's voting time, isn't it?" Darmanitan sighs, before entering the portapotty.

"**Well, I think I'll vote for Slowpoke. He's lazy and pretty much useless," Darmanitan confesses.**

"**At least I'm invincible," Phione says. "I still don't want to vote off anyone, though. I'd have to say Spheal."**

**Charmeleon is waving his tail around excitedly. "Once we get rid of Slowpoke, the team will be strong again!" he cheers.**

**Murkrow laughs darkly. "Spheal."**

"**Murkrow and I planned together, and we're sending Spheal home," Fearow cackles.**

"**I want Darmanitan to go home," Caterpie squeaks.**

"**Hm…Slowpoke," Musharna decides swiftly. "He's not a very good player."**

"**I think I'll vote off Spheal. She's my best chance at staying in," Slowpoke wishes nervously.**

**Carvanha is having a hard time. "My decision is made. I want Slowpoke gone."**

**Jumpluff is smiling. "I'll vote for Fearow. He's so MEAN."**

**Spheal sighs. "I'm the last one. I'll guess it's time for my vote…"**

"The voting is over, though I don't know who's going home yet. Claim your marshmallows for invincibility: Murkrow, Phione, and Charmeleon. You're all safe," Arceus says. He holds out his plate. "With no votes, Jumpluff, Caterpie, Musharna, and Carvanha are all safe."

"Nobody voted for me?" Musharna says in disbelief. "I didn't even do that good."

"With only one vote, Darmanitan and Fearow are safe."

Only Slowpoke and Spheal are across from each other, both of their faces glowing from the campfire light. Arceus tossing his final marshmallow to….Slowpoke.

"Me? Cool," Slowpoke smiles. Arceus looks confused.

"I know who voted for who, and both of you had a tie vote of four until Spheal voted. Spheal, why would you vote yourself off?" Arceus looks puzzled.

"I know that I'd never make it far, and I didn't want it to be someone who wanted to be here more than me, like Slowpoke. I had to think of the others first…even if it meant eliminating myself. Almost everyone was touched by this, except Fearow and Murkrow.

Cubchoo comes running up to Spheal. "But why?" he asks her. "We were friends! I won't last here very long without you."

"But I know that you will. Just follow your heart," Spheal tells him. Cubchoo nods, sniffling this time from Spheal leaving. And of course, because he is a Cubchoo.

Author's Note:

I know Spheal was never a fan favorite, but she's a really nice Pokémon, actually. The reason I got her out was to have some rivalries and because I had no plans for what to do with her.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry about not posting for a little while.

The next chapter will be out as soon as I can…on TOTAL….POKEMON….ISLAND!


End file.
